A Weird Meeting
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Corrector Yui.hack crossover. Corrector Yui has a odd event in The World.


This is my first non-Sailor Moon, non-Pokemon crossover. It's aslo very  
  
weird, but short fic. Please C&C (That's including MiSTings!), but  
  
please...with honey and sugar on top, don't flame me!   
  
"A Weird Meeting"  
  
A "Corrector Yui"/".hack" Fanfic  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Note 1: .hack is copyright by Banadi & TOKYOPOP. "Corrector Yui" is copyright  
  
by Kia Asamiya, Studio Tron, KHK, NEP21, TOKYOPOP, and VIZ. All rights reserved.  
  
Note 2: The Internet was first, followed by Hypernet, then Compnet.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Yui Kasuga sighed one Saturday. It's been quiet for so long,  
  
that Yui was itching to become Corrector Yui again.   
  
The latest time she saw any Grosser's Corruptors was last Friday, when   
  
Recuse spotted Prof. Ikkuku, the creator of the Correctors such as Recuse   
  
in "Fairy Tale Net". She helped War Wolf escape from a jail, then  
  
War Wolf helped defeat the reprogramed. Just then IR appeared on her   
  
computer.   
  
"About time you call. I'm was getting bored out of my mine. So what's  
  
up?" Yui asked  
  
"Trouble on 'The World', Yui." IR stated. IR, was a Corrector problem himself,  
  
he was a little yellow orb-like creature with arms and tail with a Mini-ROM disc  
  
drive.  
  
"The famous online RPG game?" Yui asked. "I really doubt a 'Corrector Initalize!'  
  
would work there...." Yui remarked gloomy  
  
"We got to find out. Ante had saw that Jaggy is plotting something there!"  
  
Ante was Corrector Program #3, and her power was to see the future. Jaggy was  
  
a tall green old man with Rhino-like armor on him, he has what looks like  
  
sunglasess and Mr. T-like mohawk.  
  
"Very well. Corrector Yui Enter!" Yui stated as she touched the enter key.  
  
"Comnet memory on line." IR stated. "Download Element Suit"  
  
The Element Suit was a odd dress from Galaxy Park. In the real park, it was  
  
just a piece of clothing, but IR had added parts to make so Yui can   
  
fight against Grosser's henchprograms: Jaggy, Freeze, Virus and War Wolf.   
  
Two jewels appered on her sides of her hip. On the back, a fake pair of fairy wings   
  
appeared. Then pink boots over her feet. Next comes the shirt and skirt,  
  
then the Corrector side-attachment.  
  
"Corrector Yui time again." Yui stated.   
  
#######################################################################  
  
Yui and IR appeared at the bottom of a top huge mountain. They was a signed  
  
near by that read, "Mt. Mole."  
  
"Talk about making a moutain of a molehole." Yui stated.  
  
IR and Ante sweatdropped for a moment.   
  
"So where's ol' Jaggy?" Yui stated.  
  
"He should be at the top of the moutain." Ante remarked. "Should  
  
take about a hour with wing power or not."  
  
########################################################################  
  
Meanwhile, the new "The World" had added virus hunters themselves. These virus  
  
hunters had the abbities to "Data Drain" virus and protect the 'The World' game  
  
from harm, if and when Data Drain that part of the world is shut down for  
  
about a week. Every since the CCC people got over the "Event D" problem,  
  
they had shredded the pappers dealing with the "Event D" like a scripit that  
  
contain to many swearwords for a kiddie TV show. The virus reported  
  
come in "Mt. Mole" in the new "Isagu" server just his morning. "The Globe"  
  
handle Data Drains a little differently then CCC people. Infact, the "The Globe"   
  
CEO was the one who played first played as Kite. The CEO created   
  
virus hunters. They were like normal warriors, axemans, and even some monsters that   
  
had the Data Drain. DD were the 'The Globe" codename for them.  
  
"DD sent?" A worker asked.  
  
Another worker answer, "Found one. Zordu, a female wizard. She was explording the   
  
Mt. Mole's bottom caverns at last hour. She take about hour with or without help. Most regular monsters  
  
had been sent out to new locations thought the Loduz servers. The boss monsters had been put to sleep and   
  
been--for lack of better words--beamed into the data bank on 'Uratoh' servers. DD Monsters had been  
  
sent to the "Otokam" server."  
  
"Did the usual gate locking of the section?" The first worker asked.  
  
"Yes." The second workers answer.  
  
#################################################################################   
  
Jaggy had been created a huge airplace similar to the space ship the used on "SF Hero Net". It  
  
was make out of wood, and only had one set, for himself. Jaggy polished the shine on his  
  
new mechine gun. Jaggy thought it would make Corrector Yui ancient history, allowing  
  
Grosser to success in limated the other Correctors and really bugged the real humans  
  
outside the Compnet. Jaggy aslo painted his ship white so no one could see it coming. He  
  
looked down towards the top of Mt. Mole. Jaggy heard from Grosser that this place had  
  
see a lot of virus and may think that Corrector Yui is one of the virus and send in  
  
a Drainer to delete her. If the Drainer failed, he will move in. Jaggy just hope it  
  
was not as long as his wait at "Gourment Net", but he had a long book with him--  
  
"Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoniex", just in case of a long wait.  
  
Jaggy peared down.  
  
############################################################################  
  
Yui, IR and Ante make succesfully to the top, and discover a wizard. The wizard was dressed  
  
in a orange robe and cared a staff.   
  
"Halt viruses !" The wizard remarked.   
  
"Us. Viruses? Don't make me laugh." Yui remarked.  
  
"You look like something out of a 'Sailor Moon' eposide to really be a computer program,  
  
so leave if you don't want to be Data Drain." The wizard remarked. "By Zordu."  
  
"I'm accidently Corrector Yui, the protector of Compnet, and they is a virus  
  
I'm hunting for."  
  
"Viruses, Corrector Yui is just a stupid virtual staff legend!" Zordu remarked.   
  
"Stupid? For that you need a 'Corrector Initalize' for that!" Yui stated.   
  
"You can't con me, virus. Take this! DATA DRAIN!" Zordu yelled.  
  
"CORRECTOR INITALIZE!" Yui yelled.   
  
Zordu's Data Drain missed, but Correct Initized hit Zordu, which some who switched  
  
to a female human in a Pokemon Advance tank-top, and blue jeans.   
  
"Duroko Zoykozu?" Yui stated. "The weird teacher at my school?"  
  
"Yui Kasaga? The comptuer moron?" Durozoko stated.   
  
"Computer moron?" IR asked.  
  
"I hate to say it's true..but it's true...but I'm getting a little bit better at it thanks to you,  
  
and the other Correctors." Yui cried.   
  
"But why did 'Corrector Initalize' remove my virtual costume?" Duroko asked.  
  
"The 'Corrector Initalize' is used to restore problem to their original format. But it doesn't  
  
effect virtual outfits." IR stated. "Unless they are play outfits."  
  
"Then explain why I had my virtual ninja outfit on durning the O-Edo events before  
  
downloading the Element Suit?" Yui asked.  
  
"My fault, Yui. Usually my memory is program with your normal dress, shopping  
  
outfit and school outfit, I didn't update my memory when you returned to Compnet."   
  
IR stated. "Beside I didn't know either or not which outfit you had on that day."  
  
Now, it was Yui turned to sweatdropp for a second.  
  
"Well, I'm think I'm virrtual out for now. See you in school. Virtual Out!" Duroko shouted.  
  
###########################################################################   
  
"The Data Drain didn't work! But I will defeat you!" Jaggy stated as he flew his airplace  
  
Yui stated, "Don't think so. For making people think I, Corrector Yui is a virus....you should been  
  
sent to the trash bin to be emptied, emptied, emptied. CORRECT INITALIZE!"   
  
"Not again!" Jaggy shouted.   
  
The Corrector Yui hit the Jaggy-empty airplane and turned into a scraped data.  
  
###############################################################################3  
  
Next day at Ohcet Junior High, Yui was in a study hall, trying to work on a computer problem, when  
  
Doruku walked in. Dorku walked up to Yui's teacher, and hand her a few paper money, and lefted  
  
The teacher stated, "Well, it's a long story, but me and Doruku had bet about Corrector Yui   
  
being real. We bet each other--she lost $20 me, but I wonder way, I hadn't see Corrector  
  
Yui at all, but I heard from a vistor to O-Edo that she was they durning the '55 Post Station  
  
of Tokido' event. I belive that she's good and will always defeat evil virus that haunt   
  
Compnet."  
  
"Weird." Akkio stated.   
  
"As our Sleeping Beauty, Yui Kasuga." Takashi.  
  
Make that fairy guardian of Compet, Corrector Yui. Yui thought to herself.   
  
############THE END############################################################# 


End file.
